Jesus in Me
by BigThiccMac
Summary: An homage to the legendary first Hitler x Jesus. A story of love and the tragedy of the human condition. XOXO - BigThiccMac BTW, as an added point of interest, the reader has two micropenises.


_The Jesus In Me_

A Jesus x Reader story

It was a beautiful day at the park. The bright sun was shining upon my eyes. Then, I sucked Jesus's dick a little bit. He moaned, then adjusted our position behind the tree, so the kids on the playground couldn't see us. At once, with frantic desperation, I whipped my meat out and shoved it in Jesus. Both of them. He really had to sink down because my micropenii were short, but it felt amazing for the both of us. Then, I heard him growl.

"Ah…" Jesus whimpered, "Yes!"

In response, I swooshed my hair to the side. It was time to pull out my killer move.

"Peen peen," I muttered, tickling the rim of his butthole with my pair of rock solid ding-dongs.

Jesus moaned with ecstasy, throwing his head up to the sky and gripping my body tightly. Jesus tilted his head up and stared up at the sun, letting it radiate light onto his dark, lucious, shining balls.

Lovingly, I tickled his pubic hair which was shaved in the shape of a cross. Pulling out, I admired his ethereal musculature and positioned us so that he could be seen by my eyes only. Suddenly, the leaves of the tree rustled, alerting us to the presence of several children on the playground. Jesus looked at them, eyes glazed over with thought, or pleasure, I couldn't tell.

"My Lord," I asked. "What's on your mind?"

He brushed me to the side, motioning to the frolicking children.

"Let's make a child."

"Yes, my Lord!" I said, plunging back into him.

I sped up the pace of my frantic thrusting. There was no honor greater than shooting semen into the awaiting anus of the messiah. He tightened his hole around my throbbing danger noodles, milking them with his godly strength.

"AHHHHH! I'M ABOUT TO ORGASM!" I screamed, thrusting faster and faster. I rammed into Jesus's prostate with my dicks, watching him go cross-eyed with pleasure. Finally, Jesus and I came in harmony, surrounding our dingly bois in a flow of pastel, pure, white, holy milk.

"My son," Jesus said, "you have made sweet love and impregnated me. #blessed."

We arose and he grabbed my hand, striding through the playground, towards my house.

"Now, I must return the favor," he whispered, grinning and leaning in closely.

He shoved me against the wall of a nearby building with no hesitation. I knew immediately that he was indeed….a dom.

"Jesus," I replied, "Not in front of the children."

Indeed, we were entirely nude in front of the playground, our bodies glistening with sweat and various love juices.

"Let them watch," he groaned, sliding down onto the pavement, our bodies pressed together. He proceeded to insert his member into my tight hole. "Nothing can stop the passion of our lovemaking."

That was, until a little boy approached and stared at us with awe, his candy bar dropping from his hands.

"A-ar-are you JESUS?! It is! It's really you!"

Jesus, not stopping his thrusting, turned to the youth and said, "Son, would you like to join us?" He licked his lips.

The boy looked confused, yet somehow delighted by this comment.

"Well, uhhh, I'm, uh...I'm Christian…"

Jesus replied easily to the youngster, "No worries. I have dipped my cock in holy water, so there's no homo."

The boy was uneasy, yet deeply mesmerized by the cross-shaped hairs. Slowly, he approached Jesus and I. We encircled him, slowly undressing him and rubbing our pulsating dingalings on his face. The nervous boy had no experience in the complex field of sex, so he stood still and awaited what Jesus and I would do to him next.

"Suck my cock!" Jesus demanded.

The boy gagged on the saviour's massive penis.

"No homo though."

"Anything for you my child," Jesus smirked, thrusting into the boy's tiny facial orifice. All of a sudden, the mother of the boy appeared and gazed upon her child gagging on some holy man's dick. Noticing her, Jesus spoke.

"It's cool," he reassured the woman, "I've doused my massive heat seeking moisture missile in holy water."

She gritted her teeth, then smiled, knowing she could not defy our lord and savior, "Of course, it's fine!" She exclaimed. "If you're just about done, I'll take lil' Timmy home."

The lady proceeded to leave, and hesitantly, the boy followed her, leaving Jesus with blue balls.

"Goodbye Timmy!" I called, giving him a wink.

He blushed, then turned away, leaving Jesus and I to our business. This whole time I had been there watching Jesus facefuck the little boy, and I was getting really horny. I moved to catch his eye, and he proceeded to turn to me with determination.

"HeLLo oFfiCEr…" He cupped his balls, making direct eye contact with me. Jesus continued, saying "I have a pair of testicles in need of a good emptying."

Seductively, I moved towards him, proceeding to mount his humongous phallus, "Well, I'm just the person to do it," I said, sinking down until I felt full, his balls touching my hole.

I felt myself getting intimidated, realizing he had such a large and luscious meat, while my two nubs seemed puny and weak in comparison. Sadly, my penii looked less like penii and more like crotch nipples. Jesus sensed my insecurity.

Warmly, he said, "No matter what your millimetre peeners look like, they turn me on."

Demonstrating this, he thrusted into me and grabbed my penii in pleasure. I felt this pulsating new sensation burning inside of my body. His warm hands gripping my arms tightly, his lips resting just below the crook of my neck. He nibbled my earlobe.

"Tasty boiii…" he whispered flirtatiously.

Jesus pulled out, then slowly began to lick me, running his tongue down my side, leaving a thick trail of saliva. Slowly, he arrived at my belly button. As he licked it, I moaned.

"Mmmmm, yes, please get some wasabi in there!"

Jesus, being the heavenly being that he was conjured a tube of wasabi from himself, slowly pulling it from his ass. He put some of the fiery paste in my belly button and began to lick it out.

"sPiCy" he said, winking provocatively.

"Just like my semen," I said, gurgling a bit on some delicious sperm Jesus had left in my mouth earlier.

"Aggrughabh."

Swallowing the precious juice, I turned to rub some holy lube on his dick.

"Aquaphobic," I muttered to myself.

With Jesus's schlong now sufficiently kosher, he began slapping it on my stomach, making gentle donkey noises all the while. Soon, he began to press more insistently, jabbing my stomach with his throbbing member. Loudly, Jesus brayed and proceeded to knock me to the ground. This was so hot, heat was pooling in my stomach and flowing into my pulsing wiener. I kissed Jesus, wondering what I did to deserve all his love. Once again, Jesus read my mind.

"Marry me," he said, taking my hand.

I could not believe my ears! I was the luckiest person in the universe! So overjoyed was I, that I came once again, screaming out the lord's name.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, I'M COMING, JESUSSSSSSS!"

Jesus, seeing my rapture, also came, shooting his wonderfully searing load into my stretched out bum. After coming down from our high, he stood me up, taking my hand.

"Come my child," he beckoned. "Let us go home."

He gripped my tightly, hand squeezing my butt firmly. And so, I followed Jesus into the light, knowing that there were only good things in our future.


End file.
